Broken Hearts Restored
by ThomasandTUGSfan
Summary: Tommy's 18 year old life was a bomb shell, he lost his love Kimi, the Finsters are avoiding him and his family and life in high school was a dud for him. However all of those things changed for him as he met someone who he haven't seen for two years.
1. Chapter 1

**Broken Hearts Restored**

**By ThomasandTUGSFan**

**Disclaimer: **Rugrats/All Grown Up! are owned by Nickelodeon

**Plot: **Tommy's 18 year old life was a bomb shell, he lost his love Kimi, the Finsters are avoiding him and his family and life in high school was a dud for him. However all of those things changed for him as he met some who he haven't seen for two years.

**Chapter 1 - An Old Friend**

It was summer, all of the high school students were looking forward for graduation, all but Tommy. His life was a mess when Kimi left him when he was sixteen. Tommy has now become a 'jock' and he hates that life. For being a 'Jock' Tommy can be friends whoever he wants including a girl friend. Phil came over to him as he see how he was doing.

"Hey T, looking forward to graduation in nine months?" he asked. But Tommy sighed. Phil knew what Tommy's going through.

"Oh T. you got stop thinking about Kimi, she left you with someone more different and well who knows maybe they're living in a happy life now?" but Tommy was fuming with rage for what Phil had said. He grabbed him and pushed at the lockers.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT ASSHOLE'S NAME EVER, EVER AGAIN 'Z' NOW I KNOW HOW CHUCKIE FELT WHEN HE FRIST SAW 'Z' HELL I WAS WORRIED TOO YOU KNOW. 'Z' WAS A NICE GUY BUT HE CHANGED AND NOW I DON'T KNOW WHAT HE'S DOING TO KIMI!'" he snapped angrily, everyone looked at him and he thundered away from Phil.

Phil was shocked, he never seen his best friend being that angry. Tommy was all alone in the boys bathroom, he then cried softly to himself, because this is not a usual normal day for Tommy oh no, it was the day when Kimi broke up with Tommy to be with 'Z' and his friends. Tommy still remembered the painful memories of what his best friends' sister had said to him at the park.

**FLASH BACK: AUGUST 10th 2008**

"But, but Kimi you're making the biggest mistake of your life!" he said.

"Tommy I'm not well the thing is, 'Z' a lot more hunkier and sexier that I could imagine" she said as she had thoughts about 'Z'.

"But Kimi I love you, I fucking well love you and now your leaving me for that...that...thing!" he said in disgust. Just 'Z' and his friends, David, Daniel, Kameron and Anthony came over.

"Come on babe, time to go" he said then he looked at Tommy.

"Well came to say goodbye huh?" said 'Z' in a devilish tone and kissed Kimi. Tommy looked away in disgust and then he had enough, if Kimi doesn't listen well she knew she has made the biggest mistake of her life. So Tommy walked away with mixed emotions of anger and sadness.

**BACK TO TODAY**

"Why, why did she have to leave me" he weeped. Just then Chuckie came in.

"Hey T" said Chuckie. He hadn't seen his best friend for weeks. Chuckie knew even himself what Tommy is going through.

"I know how much you love my sister Tommy and I knew how much you don't like that 'Z' but you must admit that life goes on and that she's living in life in which I hope she may reject" he said. Tommy was still angry but then he knew what Chuckie had said was right.

"You're right" he said. "Hey I need to apologise to Phil for what I done" Chuckie smiled and he high fived him. Tommy soon found Phil at his locker. Phil was scared to see him but Tommy put of his hand and asked for a friendly handshake.

"Hey Phil, I'm sorry for what I did earlier today" he said.

"That's OK T. I know how much Kimi means to your life. Who knows maybe she's back in town today, I guess you never know" he said. Meanwhile Lil was chatting to her new 'friends' they were chatting about make up, Orlando Bloom, music and all the stuff that teenaged girls are yaking on about today. Tommy then went to his first class, 'Physics' and then his second class 'Music'. When it was lunch, Tommy sat next to Chuckie, Dil and Phil. Lil was with her 'friends' and they still chatted for what they said this morning.

Dil still believe in aliens and was being his usual self like in middle school. Tommy's mind was still on Kimi.

"Hey you guys want to come to the mall after school?" asked Phil while slurping his spaghetti. Chuckie and Dil nodded in agreement but Tommy said.

"Guys is it OK if I go home alone. There's alot things going on my mind at the moment" he said. The other three agreed.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

Tommy said "Goodbye" to his friends and he walked to the park where he and Kimi broke up. Tommy remembered like it was yesterday. But he was still cross.

"What does 'Z' have that I don't got" he murmured. "I'm far more better than him, he just some criminal that everyone avoided" just then, he heard a faint cry. He looked over through some bushes and saw a figure wearing a hood. Tommy thought to see what's wrong.

"Excuse me" he said softly. "Are you alright?" he asked. The mysterious person looked up, we cannot see her face.

"Y-yes why did you ask?" the person said.

"Well I was wondering because I can hear you cry and er.." but just then the mysterious person grabbed his hand and kissed him. Tommy was shocked.

"Hey what are you doing?" he asked angrily. The person soon spoke again.

"Is your name Tommy Pickles?" the person asked.

"Er...yes" he said.

"Do you still have a video camera?"

"Yes"

"And is his best friend named Chuckie Finster"

"Yes, why?" and so the person unveiled herself. It was the woman that Tommy loved. It was...

"KIMI!" he shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - I Want To Come Home **

Later it began to rain but beside that Tommy was shocked that the love of his life has returned home. Phil's prediction was right. But Kimi was in a site that Tommy didn't like, she was bruised, hurt and crying.

"K-Kimi, what happened, I thought you're with 'Z' and his friends?" he said.

"Oh Tommy, you where right I did make the biggest mistake of my life. I should have listened to you" she sobbed. "Please forgive me" she said and hugged him. Tommy knew he can't be mad at Kimi forever so he forgiven her.

"What's with all the bruises?" he asked.

"'Z' beats me up because I can't have (dare I say it)..._sex" _she whispered. "Now I don't know if my family will forgive me for what I've done." she cried. Tommy smiled.

"You know your brother missed you very much" he said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yep and he, Phil and Dil are at the mall. Come on I'll take you there" and so the two of them walked away. Meanwhile, Phil, Dil and Chuckie were in the food court having a bit of a snack. Chuckie got some KFC, Dil got a kebab and Phil got some McDonalds. Just then Chuckie's phone rang.

"Hey it's Tommy" he said.

"Hello" he asked.

"Oh hey Tommy"

"What?"

"OK I'll wait"

"Bye" and he hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" asked Phil.

"It's Tommy he's given us a special surprise" said the red headed rugrat. Later on they saw Tommy coming in. He was next to Kimi who have her hoodie on.

"Hey guys" he waved. The other waved back. Then they noticed the mysterious stranger.

"Um..Tommy who is that?" asked Chuckie.

"Someone I would like you to meet" he said.

"Who is it T?" asked his brother, Dil. Then Tommy reviled to them...Kimi. Chuckie's eyes bugged out as he dropped his chicken in the bucket.

"K-K-Kimi?" said Chuckie. Kimi nodded. Chuckie have tears in his eyes and hugged his sister.

"Where were you, mom and dad are worried sick" he said as he hugged his sister.

"I'm so sorry Chuckie. Please forgive me?" she asked sadly.

"I forgive you for going with that 'Z'" he said. Just then they saw Lil coming up with her 'new' friends. Kimi was shocked to see that Lil have changed. Lil was shocked that she saw Kimi. But instead of being happy. Lil was cross and she gave Kimi an evil glare.

"How dare you!" she said so coldly and deadly. Kimi glared.

"How dare you broke up with Tommy and leave this group. I mean you thought 'Z' and his friends are more better than us and that you rather be with them than us!" she said crossly. Kimi had nothing to say, she just sat there sadly and quiet. Lil went on and on until Tommy shouted angrily at her and so as her brother.

"HEY, that's no way a FORMER FRIEND of Kimi should say that!" Tommy shouted angrily.

"Yeah Lil I rather have Kimi back then you after all you left the group too to join these 'women' ever since Kimi left!" and this time Chuckie and Dil came in.

"Yeah Lil when you went out with my brother, you left him for another boy called Daniel Williams that exchange student from Australia. So you're a back stabber and a two timer!" he shot at her.

"And you rather not spend time with us on the weekends with those people behind you!" said Chuckie and this even Kimi joined in.

"Yeah Lil a true girlfriend would never cheat on a boyfriend nor even leave him without asking!" she snapped. Lil was speechless all her former friends took against her. Instead she walked away and left them. Kimi was shocked.

"What happened to Lil?" she asked Phil.

"Ever since when Angelica left High School two years ago, Lil became the new 'Popular Girl In School' and all that they talk about is boys, make up and Orlando Bloom" he said. Kimi laughed. Tommy soon bought some food.

"You must be very hungry so here I bought you some food" Tommy smiled.

"Thanks Tommy" she said and hugged him. After their snack, the boys and Kimi went around and looked around the mall. Kimi felt happy that she's once again back in the group.

"Chuckie is it OK that I can stay with Tommy. I don't think I'm ready to re-unite with Mom and Dad yet" she said. Chuckie smiled and agreed.

"OK you can stay, but Tommy NO FUNNY BUSINESS OK!" he said sternly. Tommy rolled his eyes.

"We get it Chuckie" he said as he put his arm around Kimi's shoulder. Later on Tommy and Kimi were walking home.

"So how come you and Chuckie haven't talked for weeks?" she asked.

"Well it's because well your parents don't trust me anymore because they think I was useless for letting you leave with 'Z'" he said sadly. Kimi was horrified but she was trying to not to think it was her fault. It was still raining down and Tommy hold Kimi in his arms not to get too wet. At last they reached home.

"Mom, Dad we're home!" said Tommy. Didi walked over to see her sons until she had a big surprise.

"Kimi?" she said in astonishment.

"Hi Miss Pickles" said Kimi nervously.

Tommy and Dil looked at their mother she was shocked.

"Stu come in here quick!" she shouted from the basement. Stu came up with some tools and nearly finished with his new toy which was a flying pig.

"What is Deed, I nearly finished my t..." but he saw what Didi was referring too.

"Kimi!" he said. "What are you doing?" he asked in shock. Kimi blushed she never knew the Pickles still love her.

"Kimi came back as she had enough with 'Z' and so she came back feeling sorry" said Tommy.

"How ironic" said Dil. "Today's the day she broke up with you and now today's the day she came back in your arms" and he laughed but the others laughed as well.

"Kimi you must be filthy, you better have a shower" said Didi. Kimi agreed and so Kimi went to the shower. Chuckie brought some clothes. Trying to avoid his parents Chuckie gave them to Tommy from his window. Kimi got changed into her P.J's and a bed was set up on the coach.

"Thanks for letting me stay here Tommy" said Kimi happily.

"Anything for a friend" he said and he kissed her on the forehead. Stu and Didi watched behind the coach.

"Oh young love" said Didi.

"Yeah I remember we did that in front my mom and dad and your mom and dad" said Stu.

"Oh yeah I think that started the feud between your dad and my dad" she said and they both laughed. Tommy and Kimi watched them the whole time.

E.O.C 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - You Want The Truth? **

Later that night Kimi was sleeping out on the fold out coach that Stu put out for her. Tommy tiptoed down stairs and walked towards Kimi's bed. He got and and slept hugging her arms around her waist. Kimi was surprised.

"Tommy is that you?" she asked.

"Yeah" he replied.

"Could I at least get a hug?" she asked and so she did.

"Sorry if I'd disturbed you" he said.

"It's OK I'll enjoy your company" she said and so the two lovely couple went to sleep.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Tommy woke up first and went to the kitchen, he made Kimi's breakfast which was toast and orange juice while Tommy just had cereal. This time Kimi woken up. She then saw Tommy walking in with her breakfast.

"Breakfast for the lady" he said giving her the toast and orange juice.

"Why yes" she said and they both laughed. The two watched some TV. They both watched their favorite childhood shows which are the Dummi Bears and Reptar. Just then Dil came down.

"Aren't you two are old for the Dummi Bears and Reptar?" he asked.

"Oh shut up Dil" said Tommy who was blushing red. Kimi laughed. Sooner and later, Stu and Didi came down stairs ready for their breakfast. Stu wanted to get that 'Flying Pig' toy ready ASAP!

**LATER THAT MORNING**

Tommy and Kimi were in the backyard playing around. They saw the treehouse that them and there friends have made when their parents took away TV.

"I remember when I told Phil to go down to check if my mom's coming but he thought I said Lil" and they both laughed. The two climbed up and sit in the pirate ship built house. All that they can hear now is the sound of nature and some cars going past. Later Tommy spoke.

"Kimi what did Z actually do to you?" he asked nervously.

"I...I don't want to talk about it" she quivered.

"Kimi I want to know, you can get hide it forever it will kill you" he said.

"NO NO NO I WON'T TELL YOU!" and she rushed back inside the house to Tommy's room. Tommy was chasing after her.

"Kimi..Kimi please I'm sorry please forgive me" he shouted but Kimi kept on running until she reached Tommy's room. Tommy had no choice but to admit defeat and so he left her alone and he went to watch some TV. While nothing good was on, he just shut his eyes and went to sleep.

Later.

"Tommy! Tommy!" said a familiar voice. Tommy opened his eyes and saw Kimi.

"Oh hey Kimi" he said sadly.

"Tommy, I'm sorry..." but she was interrupted by Tommy.

"No Kimi I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ask you if you don't want to talk about it, I'm sorry" he said sadly hugging her.

"It's OK Tommy, If you want to know what happened well here it is" and she began to tell the story.

**August 5th 2010**

'_Me 'Z'_, _David, Daniel, Kameron and Anthony we're just hanging out near the camp fire in the woods and things turned out ugly for me because 'Z' was drunk.'_

"Hey Kam pass the scotch" _'Z' had like about 10 scotch's and man he was very, very drunk. He then turned to me and said, _

"Hey boot girl want some?" _he asked._

"No thanks 'Z' I don't drink" _That what made 'Z' pissed off so he came up to me and slapped me right across the face. Everyone laughed at me. I was so scared and want to runaway. But then 'Z' said, _

"How about you and me go to the back of van and we can 'make out'" _he said seductively. He was about to grab me until I kicked in the crotch and ran for dear life! He was groaning in pain. I ran and ran until I was out of site. In the middle of the woods I was sitting down crying and was worried with anxiety. Until then Anthony walked up, he was one of the nice ones. _

"Kimi, thank god you're alright" he said.

"Aren't you to be with 'Z' and his friends. _I said darkly_

"Yeah but what you did back there was the courages thing you have ever done. I really wanted to do that to him because he was mean to me in my class and now look I ended up with him." he said. _He noticed that I was crying. _

"Why are you sad?" he asked.

"I broke with a boy friend last year and I don't know if he'll accept me back, my family would hate me, my friends will hate me and even so my life is a living nightmare, how can I get my life back Anthony, HOW?" _I shouted. _

Anthony got his wallet and said, "Take this, I have $100.00 that will be enough to get a train ticket back to Cali" Kimi looked at $100 bill and she was shocked.

"Oh Anthony I can't, I mean what will 'Z' think?" she asked being scared.

"'Z' is a total idiot , I'll say that I lost my wallet in the forest" he said winking at her. "No good friend of mine is letting her life go to ruins" he said. Kimi smiled and she hugged him.

"Thanks Anthony, I will always remember you and If I find the police. They'll you free and you can do what ever you want" she said happily and Anthony kissed her on the cheek for good luck.

"Now you go back to Tommy Pickles, your true love" he whispered.

And so Kimi raced away to the nearest train station.

**TODAY**

"And so five days later, I'm home" she said. Tommy had mixed emotions of anger, sadness and shock. All three were about what 'Z' did to Kimi.

"Well" he said. "Now you're safe here" Tommy said and he hugged her. Later on Tommy sang a little song to cheer her up.

'_Someone's sleeping_

_Through a bad dream_

_Tomorrow it will be over_

_For the world will soon be waking_

_To the summer's day_

_Someone's sleeping_

_Through a bad dream_

_Tomorrow it will be over_

_For the world will soon be waking_

_To the summer's day'_

E.O.C - 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Reunite At Last**

**A FEW WEEKS LATER**

Kimi was ready to be re-united with her family once again. Tommy told that to Chuckie who was pleased.

"Oh this is so exciting" he said waving his arms up in the air. "Kimi is coming home" and was cheering to himself. Tommy smiled. So later that night, Stu and Didi invited Kira and Chas. Kimi was nervous but Tommy was there for her if anything goes wrong.

"Don't worry Kimi, I'm always here for you" he said smiling. Kimi smiled and she hugged him.

"Oh thank you Tommy, you are the best boyfriend around." Tommy smiled, after being a 'Jock' his life is getting back on track with Kimi. And Kimi called him her boyfriend.

Soon the door and stepped in were Stu, Didi, Chas and Kira. Kira wanted to see her daughter, she had missed her all her life.

"Kimi, Kimi-cha are you here?" she asked. And outstepped came Kimi with Tommy by her side.

"Kimi-cha" said Kira with tears in her eyes. "You're home" and this time Chas hugged her as well with Chuckie all of them have tears streaming down their faces.

"I'm very sorry mom please forgive me" she cried.

"It's OK, It's OK Kimi, the most important thing is that you're safe" said Kira happily.

"What happened to and 'Z'" Chas said crossly not at his daughter but at 'Z'. And Kimi told him the whole story.

"Oh that's awful, I knew there was something about him that I don't like" he said sadly.

"Remember you're 'Don't Judge a Book By It's Cover' Dad?" asked Chuckie and they all laughed. Then the Finster family all looked at Tommy. Kimi walked up and kissed him in front of his family, even Chuckie (who nearly fainted)

"I want to thank Tommy for letting me stay and accepting me back into his life" she said and so Tommy smiled.

"Thank you Tommy for bringing her back" said Kira and Chas and they hugged him as well. Chuckie came, he was happy that Kimi was back. But he was REALLY happy that Kimi have chosen Tommy over 'Z' so he hugged him tightly.

"C-Chuckie, I need air" he gasped.

"Sorry" he said and let him go. So later on Tommy helped Kimi packed her bags. Meanwhile the two began to talk.

"So your parents accept you back. Looks like they won't hate you now" said Tommy.

"Yeah and thank you, thank you for bringing my life back" she said as he hugged her with tears streaming down her face.

"I'm glad" said Tommy.

E.O.C 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Back To School **

**THE DAY BEFORE SCHOOL**

Everyone was at the Pickles house as Stu was having his BBQ night to celebrate the final day of summer. Chuckie had to find a job as he already finished school last year and Dil, well he still got one more year to get through until he get to the 12th grade. So the only ones are Tommy, Kimi, Phil and Lil. But Lil is still hanging out with her 'friends', and she's still out with them tonight much to Betty and Howard's disappointment.

But beside all that they were having fun even without Lil. They were playing on the tree house that they have built and they were having so much fun, that they began to sing a song:

TOMMY: In the town where I was born,

Lived a man who sailed to sea,

And he told us of his life,

In the land of submarines,

PHIL: So we sailed on to the sun,

Till we found the sea green,

And we lived beneath the waves,

In our yellow submarine,

ALL: We all live in yellow submarine,

yellow submarine, yellow submarine,

We all live in yellow submarine,

yellow submarine, yellow submarine.

KIMI: And our friends are all aboard,

Many more of them live next door,

And the band begins to play.

(Trumpets play)

ALL: We all live in yellow submarine,

yellow submarine, yellow submarine,

We all live in yellow submarine,

yellow submarine, yellow submarine.

TOMMY: (Full speed ahead, Mr. Barkley, full speed ahead!

DIL: Full speed over here, sir!

PHIL:All together! All together!

CHUCKIE: Aye, aye, sir, fire!

KIMI: Captain! Captain!)

CHUCKIE: As we live a life of ease (ALL (Including parents): (life of ease)

PHIL: Every one of us ALL: (every one of us) DIL: has all we need, ALL:(has all we need)

KIMI: Sky of blue, ALL:(sky of blue) TOMMY:and sea green,ALL:(sea of green)

TOMMY: In our yellow ALL:(In our yellow) ALL: submarine.(submarine) ( Haha! )

ALL: We all live in yellow submarine,

yellow submarine, yellow submarine,

We all live in yellow submarine,

yellow submarine, yellow submarine.

(fading)

We all live in yellow submarine,

yellow submarine, yellow submarine,

We all live in yellow submarine,

yellow submarine, yellow submarine.

And they all laughed and laughed.

"Kids the burgers are ready!" said Stu and so the kids ran down and headed straight for their dinner. Meanwhile, while they were eating their dinner, Tommy and Kimi looked at the sun setting sky.

"Isn't it beautiful?" she asked.

"Yeah" said Tommy who was looking at her. Kimi then looked at Tommy, she blushed a bit and so was Tommy.

"Tommy, when were old and grey, will you still love me" she said softly. Tommy then stroked Kimi's hair.

"Oh Kimi, of course I'll love you. I'll love you forever no matter what the consequences" he said. Kimi smiled. The man she loved will still love her no matter what happens. Kimi then kissed him passionately. "I know the first day will be great Kimi and if it's a hard time, I'm always there for you" said Tommy and he and Kimi hugged.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Kimi got changed and instead of her pig tails, she let her hair down all wavy and straight. She was nervous at first but she knew that Tommy is there. She looked at herself in the mirror and she remembered what Tommy said last night.

'_I'll love you forever no matter what the consequences'_ so later on the Kimi got her bag and she walked to the bus stop with Chuckie, where Tommy, Dil and Phil are waiting. Lil went to school with her 'friends'. When Kimi and Chuckie came up to them she and Tommy hugged. Just then the bus pulled up and Grandpa Lou is sitting on seat on the drivers seat.

"Hop on board kids!" he said and so they all did. They sat next to each other, and they talked. But Tommy and Kimi well they just held hands. They pulled up at the school and so they all went to get their new timetables and headed off to the hall for their welcome back ceremony. Which they hated a lot but thankfully, being their last year they were actually looking forward to it!

"Good morning everyone and welcome back to school, I hope you all had a great summer?" he announced. Kimi was surprised. "Wow! He looks more better than Pangborn" she said. The other laughed quietly they still remembered Pangborn as their middle school vice principal. "OK well here are today's announcements, the new timetables are handed out if you didn't get one get it after this assembly. Second, we have some new teachers and a new vice principal for the school. For english, Miss Palmore, for Music, Mrs Finster and for Maths, GYM and science, Mr. Pickles and Mrs. Pickles ." Tommy and Kimi looked shocked, there parents are working at this school but why?

"Oh please nothing else bad" said Tommy quietly.

"Oh and now our new vice Principal is Mr. Pangborn" Tommy, Kimi, Chuckie and Dil have there eyes bugged out!

"Oh no!" they said to themselves.

"That is all for now and I'll leave a few words with Mr. Pangborn" he said.

"Thanks mr. Vendor" he said.

"Hello kids, I am your new vice principal and well..." he soon yaked on and on until the bell for first period rang. Tommy was looking at his timetable, his first class was Maths. When he got their, he saw someone he truly recognized...It was his grandpa, Tommy was embarrassed.

"I hope grandpa doesn't embarrass me" he said to himself. But he was happy that Kimi was in his classes.

"Morning class, I'm Louis Pickles, I am Tommy Pickles' grandfather" he said and everyone laughed at Tommy. He was blushed red with embarrassment. After maths, Tommy was glad it was over and he headed straight for GYM, he had forgotten about the teacher though. Meanwhile Kimi was with him, as she was walking a spitball hit on her head and then another and another soon she nearly had a wall of spitballs, she was trying to see who it was, but no one was there beside kids laughing at her. She rushed down stairs and headed straight for the gym were Tommy was waiting. Tommy was horrified that Kimi had nearly a whole wall of spit balls. Tommy put Kimi in his arms and comfort her.

"I'm sorry Kimi, i should have been there" he said sadly.

"It's ok Tommy, I thought you were angry so I didn't want to bother you" she said. As Tommy got changed they headed straight down stairs and there was a teacher that Tommy got embarrassed with.

"Good morning kids, welcome to your first day of gym, I'm Stu Pickles, I'm Tommy's father" some sniggered at this. Tommy hid himself not to be seen or heard. An hour later after gym, it was recess, Tommy was glad to get away from his parents and have lunch with his friends. Both Tommy and Kimi were having a bit of a bad day.

"Where's those spitballs that you had earlier from?" asked Phil.

"I dunno some stupid kid must of done it" she said. Tommy put his arm around her. Just then Tommy saw someone throwing a bad tomato heading straight for Kimi's head. Tommy rushed towards it and blocked Kimi and there covered in rotten red stuff was all over Tommy. Kimi was shocked for what her boyfriend have done.

"Tommy are you OK?" she asked.

"Yeah" and he sniffed himself. "Oh fuck, I smell like crap!" he said angrily. "WHO THREW IT?" shouted Tommy angrily, everyone was in dead silence, but no one answered. But then an answer came.

"Me" said a well known voice.

"Lil?" they all said at once.

"Yes that's right Tommy Pickles, I did it because of what Kimi did to you two years ago. She deserved to be treated like crap!" she said angrily. But all her friends and Phil were angry at her. Lil just backed away and went to have lunch with her 'friends'.

"That's right, walk away!" said Dil.

Just then the bell rang and the rugrats went to their classes, Tommy and Kimi were happy that Phil and Chuckie got music with them. As they walked down, Kimi grabbed Tommy and pinned him at the lockers and there she kissed him happily.

"Wow! Kimi what's the occasion?" he said.

"Nothing just a way to say thanks for defending me" she said and she hugged him. Tommy hugged her back.

At music, Chuckie and Kimi were shocked to see that it was there mother! At least Tommy is not the only one.

"Hello class, my name is Kira Wattanabe Finster and I'm Chuckie and Kimi's mother" she said. Tommy, Kimi, Chuckie and Phil were sitting next to each other. There they studied all type of music, today was about Japanese music.

Soon it was time for fourth period and that was English with Miss Palmore. They didn't mind her as she was not related to them. While having a comfortable lesson it was time for 5th period and that was science. None of them like science and the teacher is what Tommy wished it wasn't and that was his mum.

"Hello there class, I'm Miss Pickles and I am Tommy's mother" she said. But luckily most of Tommy's class mates were his friends from Middle school. So it was comfortable for them. The bell soon rang and thankfully, they get to go home. Tommy and Kimi were embarrassed. But they were looking forward for the welcome back celebrations for Kimi as her life is getting back on track.

At the Pickles house, they opened the door and there was big shout of 'SURPRISE!' everyone was shocked and amazed, especially Kimi.

"Wow! All this for me?" she asked.

"Yep" said Chas. Kimi hugged her mum and dad and everyone had so much fun. Until they heard a loud smack from car door.

E.O.C 5


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - The Return Of 'Z'**

**NOTE: **There is some swearing in this chapter so please don't let your children read OK!

Tommy looked out the window and there walking towards the door was the man Kimi have left...'Z'

"Oh crap 'Z'" he gasped. Everyone was shocked and Kimi, she was more nervous.

"Chuckie, hide your sister in my closet, I'll have a surprise for that freak" he said. 'Z' bashed the door down and there he saw Tommy looking very angry on his face.

"Where is she?" he growled. Tommy said nothing. "Where the FUCK is she!" he yelled. Tommy still didn't say anything. "That's it!" and he punched him in the face very, very hardly. He then went up to Chuckie who was down stairs, he threaten him with a knife.

"Chuckie, it's me 'Z' and where is your sister?" he said as he was poking knife right his adam's apple. Chuckie was sweating for dear life. 'Z' was about to slash him until a steel bat was smacked right near his right eye.

"Nobody does that to my man!" she yelled. To everyone's surprise it was ... Lil! Chuckie rushed up to her and hugged her. Tommy got up from his punch and he saw 'Z' about to get up when he grabbed the steel bat and smacked 'Z' right on the hand were the Knife was.

"OW FUCK!" he yelled. "David, Daniel, Kam" he announced "Get them!" and so they did, but Kameron stayed behind as 'Z' was lost his energy. Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil and Dil smacked and bashed them. Then they saw Kameron. Phil was about to tackle him when Tommy grabbed hold on him.

"NO!" he shouted. "This man is the one that saved Kimi. Don't hurt him" he said. Kimi came down stairs and there she saw three bodies lying on top of each other all unconscious. And she saw Kameron. She hugged him happily and then she hugged Tommy happily and so as her friends. She was very surprised that Lil was here.

"Lil what are you doing here" she asked.

"I came here to help you, you all are still my friends" she said. Everyone cheered, Lil was back in the pack.

**NOT LONG AFTERWARDS**

The police were here, they saw 'Z' and the other three men.

"Hey hang on a minute chief" said Lou.

"What is Lou" said Clancy Wiggum.

"This 'Z' character is the one were looking for for two years and so we found him!" he said.

"That's some good work Lou, book them boys. Will you kids be pressing charges on these men?" he asked.

"Hell yeah" said Tommy. So now Tommy and all his friends have to go to court.

E.O.C 6


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - The Lawsuit**

There was only two days left for the court case, Tommy need to gather some evidence he need to take 'Z' to jail. So the only thing he needs to do is to...visit him in the hospital. Didi was there waking him up.

"OK Tommy rise and shine" she said. Tommy groaned.

"Oh mom, can't I sleep for 5 more minutes?" he asked sleepily.

"No now get up lazy bones on your feet" and so he did. Tommy was nervous to meet 'Z' the last time he saw him was when Kimi left him for 'Z' two years ago. As Tommy got changed in a suit and a tie and trousers and secretly he got his video camera and hid in his suitcase. He went down stairs and to his surprise it was...Kimi! He was happy that she was here so he walked up to her and hugged her.

"Tommy are you sure you don't want me to come?" asked Kimi.

"Yes Kimi, I don't want 'Z' to hurt you again. I love you and I don't want you to leave again" he spoke softly.

"I understand, but please Tommy don't do anything stupid" she asked.

"I promise I won't" he said. Didi got breakfast for Tommy, Kimi and Dil. Tommy didn't stay long so he ate his toast, drank his O.J, kissed Kimi, high five Dil and hugged his mum and dad.

"I'll see you guys later" he said as he walked out the door and drove away. Kimi looked at his car until he was out of site.

"I hope to god he knows what he's doing?" she said under her breath.

**AT THE HOSPITAL**

Tommy parked his dad's car and walked with his suitcase with the video camera inside, he walked inside the main entrance and saw the receptionist.

"Ah yes can I help you?" she asked.

"Hello my name is Tommy Pickles and I would like to know where this person's 'Z's room is?" he asked. The receptionist looked through her book and found it under the Z's.

"Ah yes he came here two nights ago, he's in room 176" she said.

"Thank You" Tommy said and walked to room 176. When reached there, Tommy breathed in and out and said to himself, 'OK Tommy you're here to gather evidence'. He opened the door and there laid a battered and broken 'Z'. The others were not seriously hurt.

"Hello 'Z'" said Tommy angrily.

"Oh it's you. Why don't you get the FUCK out of my site!" he shouted.

"No, I just came to have a little friendly chat, just to get know each other better" said Tommy as he poked the camera through a hole in his suit case.

"Alright" 'Z' said crossly. So Tommy began to speak.

"Alright first question, 'Z' what happened two years ago during school?" he asked.

"My mom and dad are angry at me for failing, having pot, drinking so much, screwing girls and killing people" he sulked. Tommy wished he never heard that but he had to go on.

"Second question, why did you go on that road trip?"

"Because my parents are pain in the ass for making do what they want beside me and so my other friends, Kameron, Daniel and David and Kimi came along because they have problems too so they came along with me" he said.

"Third question, how many people have you killed?" he asked.

"I killed about 30 people during my road trip for money and food. They can get pissed so yeah I have to kill them" he said.

"Fourth and final question, how much money have sold and WHY THE FUCK DID YOU HURT KIMI YOU GREEN HAIRED SON OF A BITCH!" Tommy snapped.

"Whoa I stole about $150,000 and I only did that because she wouldn't have sex with me!" he growled.

"If you EVER gone scott free you better stay the FUCK away from my girl" Tommy said crossly. "You're a monster and I can't wait to see you in court and go to prison" and then he went crossly outside. And all that 'Z' did was just lying down crossly.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Tommy was dressed in his suit and tie and met his friends down stairs. He haven't spoke to them since his visit to the hospital the day before. Kimi hugged him and Tommy hugged him back.

"Kimi, I'm sorry to you and the guys for not talking with you the other day because well I was angry" he said. Kimi kissed him on the cheek.

"It's OK Tommy, you just had a bad day that's all" she said. Soon it was time to go, Stu and Didi took Tommy and Dil down in one car, then Chas and Kira took Chuckie and Kimi, then Betty and Howard took Phil and Lil and the Carmichael's took Susie down. Tommy was nervous, he never have a court case before.

"Don't worry T. You just relax and think about something else" said Dil. So Tommy did and he was thinking about Kimi. They arrived at the court house and so Tommy with his lawyer, Prescott Banks were waiting for 'Z'. Kameron was with the rugrats as a witness and so was Kimi. Soon the judge arrived.

"All rise" said the security. "Honorable Judge Perkins" "Please be seated" he said, "the case is Tommy Pickles vs. 'Z' for assault, theft, murder and abuse. 'Z' how do you plea?"

"Not guilty" he said as he eyed at Kimi. Tommy have felt anger.

"Prosecutor, your opening statement" said the judge.

"Thank you your honor" as Tommy's lawyer stood up. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, as you may have heard that 'Z' here have broken into the Pickles residents and was about kill my client Tommy Pickles. Just a few weeks ago, Kimi Wattanabe - Finster had ran away from him because of the abuse, murder and robbery that he was part of during their road trip. Prosecution rests.

"Defenece do you have an opening statement?" the judge asked.

"No" said 'Z'

"Very well prosecutor call your first witness" he said.

"Thank you, prosecution mr. Tommy Pickles would like to take the stand" said the lawyer.

"Now mr. Pickles, can you please tell the court what happened on the night of the assault?"

"Yes I will your honor. It was just a momentous night for our family and friends at my home when Miss Kimi Wattanabe-Finster came home and came back to school and then unexpectedly, 'Z' and his friends show up with some weapons, four guns, a knife and a chain. Before they came in I told Mr. Chuckie Finster to hide his sister in my room so that 'Z' won't get her. 'Z' bashed down the door and he said 'Where is she' and he repeated it twice, only in the last sentence he said the F word. He then punched me in the face, which left me this horrible scar on my face. Anyway Miss Lillian Deville showed up and hit a baseball bat on 'Z's face, I know it sounded violent but she was saving Chuckie as 'Z' was about kill him with a knife. then me, Chuckie, Phil and Dil even punched him to stop getting close to Kimi" he said.

"Thank you Mr. Pickles" the judge was stern.

"Defense your witness" the lawyer soon walked up and asked questions to Tommy.

"Now Tommy you claimed that 'Z' broke into your house and tried to murder your girlfriend Kimi?" he asked.

"Yes I just told you" Tommy said angrily.

"And you claimed that he stole stuff, murder and abuse people like your girlfriend Kimi when she ran away from you?" he said looking at Kimi.

"Yes" said Tommy.

"Do you have any proof?" asked the lawyer sternly.

"I do on this video tape I have here" and Tommy pulled out a video tape and showed it to the crowd.

"Objection your honor, this tape has not been checked by the police" said the lawyer sternly.

"Overruled this tape that Mr. Pickles is holding contains proof of what had happened. Bailiff please organizes a tape player please" the bailiff nodded and pulled in a small TV with a VCR at the bottom. He plugged it in and put the tape in:

"_Hello 'Z'" said Tommy angrily. _

"_Oh it's you. Why don't you get the FUCK out of my site!" he shouted. _

"_No, I just came to have a little friendly chat, just to get know each other better" said Tommy as he poked the camera through a hole in his suit case. _

"_Alright" 'Z' said crossly. So Tommy began to speak. _

"_Alright first question, 'Z' what happened two years ago during school?" he asked. _

"_My mom and dad are angry at me for failing, having pot, drinking so much, screwing girls and killing people" he sulked. Tommy wished he never heard that but he had to go on. _

"_Second question, why did you go on that road trip?" _

"_Because my parents are pain in the ass for making do what they want beside me and so my other friends, Kameron, Daniel and David and Kimi came along because they have problems too so they came along with me" he said. _

"_Third question, how many people have you killed?" he asked. _

"_I killed about 30 people during my road trip for money and food. They can get pissed so yeah I have to kill them" he said. _

"_Fourth and final question, how much money have sold and WHY THE FUCK DID YOU HURT KIMI YOU GREEN HAIRED SON OF A BITCH!" Tommy snapped. _

"_Whoa I stole about $150,000 and I only did that because she wouldn't have sex with me!" he growled. _

"The defense would like to change his plea" said the lawyer.

"I'm not going to allow that. Will the jury please stand. State your sentence?" he said.

"Your honor...we find the defendant...GULITY!" she said. 'Z' was left shocked and angered along with David and Daniel.

"Sentencing will be decided tomorrow morning at 12:00PM" said the judge. Court adjourned." and with that many people left. Tommy and Kimi walked out of the court house. TV cameras and cameras were everywhere.

"How does it feel to win a court case with a three year chasing criminal?" asked the reporter.

"It feels good and now me, my girlfriend and my friends and family will be enjoying a nice time at home and an easy fun filled life" said Tommy.

Later, Tommy and Kimi saw Phil, Lil, Chuckie, Dil and Kameron.

"Hey guys" they said.

"Hey well there's the champion" said Phil as he patted Tommy's back.

"Thanks Phil" said Tommy. Lil then spoke up.

"Kimi, Tommy and everyone, I'm sorry that I all treat you like...crap" Lil said nervously.

"It's OK Lil besides you saved my brother and that is what a TRUE friend would do" said Kimi. Lil smiled and hugged Kimi as a sign of friendship. When the others went away, Tommy and Kimi went to the park.

"Say Kimi do you want to stay with me for the night?" asked Tommy.

"Well if your parents are alright with it" said Kimi.

"They are and I hope your parents are OK with it?" asked Tommy.

"I'll ask Mom and Dad tonight" she said. It was lucky that Kira and Chas were at a picnic table in the park. Kimi raced up towards them.

"Hey mom, hey dad, listen can stay with Tommy for the night? It's just for one night" she asked.

"Why sure, I'll send your clothes later tonight" said Kira.

"Thanks mother-cha" said Kimi and hugged her. She raced down towards Tommy and hugged him.

"They said yes" she said happily.

"Alright" cheered Tommy and so they walked home.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Tommy and Kimi were in Tommy's room and they chatted non-stop.

"Remember the time you sang that song for me?" asked Kimi.

"Oh yeah, what was the song?" asked Tommy.

"It was called 'My Old Friend' by Carl Perkins and Paul McCartney" said Kimi.

"Oh yeah and it goes like this":

_On the Isle of Montserrat_

_Though I never shall forget_

_Just a country boy, a guitar and a song_

_You invited me in_

_And you treated me like king_

_And you've given me a reason to go on_

_My old friend,_

_Thanks for inviting me in_

_My old friend,_

_May this goodbye never mean the end_

_If we never meet again this side of life_

_In a little while, over yonder,_

_Where it's peace and quiet_

_My old friend,_

_Won't you think about me every now and then_

_If I told you how I feel_

_Oh, it wouldn't sound so real_

_'Cause emotions, they are just now settin' in_

_But it sure is great to know_

_That wherever we may go_

_We can always be the best of friends_

_My old friend,_

_Thanks for inviting me in_

_My old friend,_

_May this goodbye never mean the end_

_And if we never meet again this side of life_

_In a little while, over yonder,_

_Where it's peace and quiet_

_My old friend,_

_Won't you think about me every now and then_

_And I'll think about you,_

_My old friend_

_Yeah...My old friend_

Kimi got tears in her eyes and Tommy hugged her.

"I love you Kimi and even if you leave me, my hearts belongs to you" he said.

"I love you too Tommy and I don't ever want to leave you. My life is happy the way it is" she cried. Together they both kissed with passion.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Everyone was at the court house, were 'Z', Daniel and David will get their sentence. The judge sit down at his chair.

"Now yesterday we had the trail of Tommy Pickles Vs. 'Z', Daniel and David and so we like to make the sentencing. 'Z', Daniel and David, step forward" said the judge.

"'Z', Daniel and David, you have committed, murder, attempted murder, theft and abuse and so therefore by the power invested in me I announce that you have life imprisonment with no bail. May god have mercy on your souls." and there for the judge smacked his gravel.

"NO!" shouted 'Z' and so the police pulled 'Z', David and Daniel to the police wagon. The life that they knew ended here.

E.O.C 5


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Christmas Time Is Here Again**

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

It was the 'Wombat Hall's' annual Christmas party and with 'Z' having life imprisonment, life is a breeze for both Tommy and Kimi. However they decided that the time is right to united Kameron to his family. Kameron agreed so he, Tommy and Kimi all went to his house. He was nervous.

"I dunno about this guys, I haven't spoke to my folks for a couple of years and I don't know if they still hate me" he said nervously.

"Nonsense" scoffed Kimi. "I have reunited with my parents and friends and look at me" she said. "Yeah well you got lucky, my parents are hard asses on me two years ago, they wanted me to take up politics and that's why I ran away from them" he said as they got into the car.

"Well what is your dream then?" asked Tommy.

"My dream is to play the drums in a band" Kameron said.

"Cool" said Tommy. An hour later, Tommy drove into a new town called 'Dalesburg'.

"OK Kameron, where's your home?" Tommy asked.

"Over there" he said as he pointed down an intersection. There was a small white house with a bike, a hose and so bushes were. A BMW was parked outside as well. Tommy parked the car and he and Kimi both took Kameron out guided him to the front door. Tommy rang the door bell and outstepped was a woman in her mid-40's.

"Yes?" she asked.

"H-Hi Mom" Kameron said nervously. His mother could not believe her eyes, it was her long lost son.

"KAMERON!" she screeched happily.

"Mom, i'm so sorry for leaving you. I want to be home with you, dad and my baby sister, Julia. Please forgive me" he said with tears swelling from his eyes while his mum was hugging him.

"It's OK Kameron, I'm here, you're home now and all that matters" she said softly. Tommy and Kimi looked at them both happily.

"Well it looks like Kameron's family got an early Christmas present" said Tommy and Kimi agreed.

"Mom I like you to meet two very special friends of mine who brought me here. This is Kimi Wattanabe - Finster and her boyfriend, Tommy Pickles" he said introducing them. Kameron's mother walked up and hugged them both.

"Thank you, thank you for bringing him home" she said happily.

"Our pleasure" Tommy and Kimi said happily.

Soon they told Kameron's mum about their talents like Tommy's movies and Kimi's Japanese heritage. Then came a man.

"Honey, I'm h-h-h-h-home" he said as he saw Kameron. This was Kameron's dad.

"Kameron, is that you?" he said in disbelief.

"Hi Dad" he said nervously. Just then a little girl came in (This was his little sister, Julia)

"Hi mommy, hi daddy, hi...Kameron?" she said.

"KAMERON'S HOME!" dad shouted. And he and Julia hugged him like mad. Kameron then introduced them to Tommy and Kimi.

**LATER**

Tommy and Kimi have invited Kameron's family to the 'Wombat Hall Christmas Party'. They gave them directions and told when to go. And so Tommy and Kimi left to help with the party.

"Well, I hope they have a happy life together" said Tommy.

"I'm sure they will Tommy" and she kissed him, "I'm sure they will" she beamed.

**THREE HOURS LATER**

Everyone came into the hall to celebrate Christmas. And everyone can sing a song from karaoke. Chuckie and Lil got up on stage along with Tommy, Dil and Phil.

"Let's PARTY!" he shouted. Everyone cheered.

_TOMMY: (all right you Chipmunks! Ready to sing your song?_

_Dil: -I'll say we are!_

_Chuckie-Yeah! Let's sing it now!_

_Tommy: Okay, Simon?_

_Chuckie -Okay!_

_Dil: Okay, Theodore?_

_TOMMY: -Okay! Okay, Alvin? Alvin? ALVIN!_

_Phil: -OKAY!)_

_Christmas, Christmas time is near_

_Time for toys and time for cheer_

_We've been good, but we can't last_

_Hurry Christmas, hurry fast_

_Want a plane that loops the loop_

_Me, I want a hula hoop_

_We can hardly stand the wait_

_Please Christmas, don't be late._

_Okay fellas get ready_

_That was very good, Simon._

_-Naturally._

_Very good Theodore._

_-Ahhh._

_Ah, Alvin, you were a little flat, watch it._

_Ah, Alvin. Alvin. ALVIN!_

_-OKAY._

_Want a plane that loops the loop_

_I still want a hula hoop_

_We can hardly stand the wait_

_Please Christmas, don't be late._

_We can hardly stand the wait_

_Please Christmas, don't be late._

_Very good, boys_

_-Lets sing it again! Yeah, lets sing it again!_

_No, That's enough, lets not overdo it_

_-What do you mean overdo it?_

_-We want to sing it again!_

_Now wait a minute, boys_

_-Why can't we sing it again?_

_-[chipmunk chatter]_

_Alvin, cut that out..Theodore, just a minute._

_Simon will you cut that out? Boys..._

Everyone laughed and cheered. More songs were sung across the 'Wombat Hall' until at the end of the show. Tommy and Kimi were up on stage and were about to sing two songs that are dedicated to Kameron's family.

"Alright guys as a special treat. Kimi and I are going to sing two songs. HIT IT!"

_TOMMY_: _Snow is fallin, all around me_

_Children playing, having fun_

_It's the season, love and understanding_

_Merry Christmas everyone._

_KIMI: Time for party's, and celebrations_

_People dancing, all night long_

_Time for presents, and exchanging kisses_

_Time for singing, Christmas songs._

_TOMMY: We're gonna have a party tonight_

_I'm gonna find that girl_

_Underneath the mistletoe, we'll kissed by candle light._

_(And so Tommy did on her cheek)_

_Kimi: Room is swaying, records playing_

_All the old songs, we love to hear_

_All I wish that everyday was Christmas_

_What a nice way to spend the year. Huu, yeah!_

_(Sax Solo)_

_(Shoo bi doo bi doo, doo bi doo bap,)_

_(Shoo bi doo bi doo, doo bi doo bap,)_

_(Shoo bi doo bi doo, doo bi doo bap,)_

_(Shoo bi doo bi doo, doo bi doo bap,)_

_TOMMY AND KIMI: We're gonna have a party tonight_

_I'm gonna find that girl_

_Underneath the mistletoe, we'll kissed by candle light._

_TOMMY: Snow is fallin, (snow is fallin), all around me, (all around me),_

_Children playing, (children playing), having fun, (having fun),_

_It's the season, love and understanding_

_Merry Christmas everyone,_

_Merry Christmas everyone,_

_Oah, Merry Christmas everyone._

_(Instrumental Break)_

_KIMI: Snow is fallin, (snow is fallin), all around me, (all around me),_

_Children playing, (children playing), having fun, (having fun),_

_It's the season, love and understanding_

_Merry Christmas everyone._

_TOMMY AND KIMI: Snow is fallin, (snow is fallin), all around me, (all around me),_

_Children playing, (children playing), having fun, (having fun),_

_It's the season, love and understanding_

_Merry Christmas everyone._

_TOMMY AND KIMI: Oh, snow is fallin, (snow is fallin), all around me, (all around me),_

_Children playing, (children playing), having fun, (having fun),_

_It's the season, love and understanding_

_Merry Christmas everyone,_

_Merry Christmas everyone,_

_Oah, Merry Christmas everyone. _

And at the end, Tommy kissed Kimi under the mistletoe. Soon the next music began to play and on stage were all their friends and family.

TOMMY: _It's Christmas time,_

_there's no need to be afraid._

_At christmas time_

_we let in light and banish shade_

_KIMI: And in our world of plenty_

_we can spread a smile of Joy_

_Throw your arms around the world_

_at Christmas time._

_CHUCKIE: But say a prayer,_

_Pray for the other ones._

_At Christmas time it's hard_

_but when you're having fun..._

_PHIL: There's a world outside your window_

_and it's a world of dread and fear_

_LIL: Where the only water flowing is_

_the bitter sting of tears_

_DIL: Where the Christmas bells that are ringing_

_are the clanging chimes of Doom_

_KAMERON: Well, tonight thank God it's them instead of you._

_ALL: And there won't be snow in Africa this Christmas time_

_The greatest gift they'll get this year is life. Ohh..._

_SUSIE: Where nothing ever grows_

_No rain or rivers flow_

_Do they know it's Christmas time at all?_

_TOMMY: Here's to you..._

_EVERYONE: Raise a glass for everyone_

_TOMMY: Here's to them_

_EVERYONE: Underneath that burning sun_

_ALL: Do they know it's Christmas time at all?_

_ALL: Feed the world..._

_Feed the world..._

_Feed the world,_

_Let them know it's Christmas time again._

_Feed the world,_

_Let them know it's Christmas time again._

_(Repeat several times and fade)_

The noise echoed the whole room that it nearly blew the roof.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!" shouted Tommy. Soon a fishing rod was holding a mistletoe under Chuckie and Lil.

"KISS, KISS, KISS" they all chanted and so they did.

E.O.C 8


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - Happy New Years**

**A WEEK LATER**

Well Christmas is over and now it is time for New Years. Tommy and his friends are hanging out at his house as they got nothing else to do until tonight. They were all watching Dil's favorite spanish soap opera. They all found it boring, until they watched a show from Australia about the wildlife.

They were so bored, Kimi fell to sleep on Tommy's shoulders. Tommy comforted her.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Kimi was waiting at the balcony while her family and friends were celebrating in the Finster house. Just then,

"Hello" said a well-known voice. Kimi was shocked to see that it was Tommy.

"Oh you cheeky devil" laughed Kimi as she hugged him. "You not going to watch the Crystal Ball at Time Square?" she asked.

"Nah you see them every year just like I see you every year" Tommy smiled.

"Kimi what's your new year resolution?" asked Tommy.

"Mine is to never leave you again" she said hugging him. "What's your's?" she asked.

"Being with you every now and then and never letting you go" he said and hugged her.

Soon it was time for the countdown, the moon was shining brightly and Dil have step up the fireworks.

"10..."

"9...

"8..."

"7..."

"6..."

"5..."

"4..."

"3..."

"2..."

"1..."

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!" everyone shouted and up on the balcony, Tommy and Kimi kissed sweetly into the moonlight. Everyone was singing and having a great time.

"Happy New Year Kimi" Tommy whispered.

"Happy New Year Tommy" whispered Kimi back.

E.O.C 9

P.S - Sorry for being a short fic, the next one will be longer as they get graduated. Now I know they are to get graduated when their 18, but I want Kimi to get graduated you know :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - The End**

**FIVE MONTHS LATER**

It was the biggest day of everyone's lives, the All Grown Up Rugrats are finally getting graduated! Tommy, Kimi, Phil and Lil just cannot believe it. After a lot of pain and suffering during their year of pain and broken hearts they are finally restored. Now they have to worry about college. Tommy and Kimi have told their parents that they want to go to the same college and their parents agreed.

When they got to school, they got their coats and hats and headed straight for the auditorium. They all walked in and at last the principal stood at the podium.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, parents, friends and of course the students of 2010" he announced. "It is with great regret that I like to say you're free from this school and out to the open world. I remember you as little freshmen, nervous about being at a new place, meeting new faces and seeing strange places. Now you get to see the rest of the world" he said. Soon the school leader came up to the podium his name is Christopher Mcartney.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, students, parents, teachers and of course students of 2010." He announced. "I remember when we were young we came to this school as little fresh men and fresh women and boy it was a tough one, but now look at where we are, we have made it to the 12th grade and are now going to the outside world, we're a new life begins. You may start a family, you may have a business of your own or you can have the time of your life of just being there. The 12th grade marks the end of your student life and the beginning of your working life. God bless you all for being for us and let's hope that all of you will have great success in the end. Thank you" he said and walked down while all the parents and students clapped.

A presentation was made showing all the pictures of Tommy and all of his friends from freshmen years to senior years. There pictures of him with Kimi and everyone else. The song is 'In My Life' - The Beatles. Tommy soon held Kimi's hand and began singing to her.

_There are places I remember_

_All my life, though some have changed_

_Some forever not for better_

_Some have gone and some remain_

_All these places have their moments_

_With lovers and friends I still can recall_

_Some are dead and some are living_

_In my life I've loved them all_

_But of all these friends and lovers_

_There is no one compares with you_

_And these memories lose their meaning_

_When I think of love as something new_

_Though I know I'll never lose affection_

_For people and things that went before_

_I know I'll often stop and think about them_

_In my life I love you more_

_Though I know I'll never lose affection_

_For people and things that went before_

_I know I'll often stop and think about them_

_In my life I love you more_

_In my life I love you more_

After the presentation some parents got teary but Kimi got teary because of Tommy's singing.

"You have one beautiful voice Tommy" she said.

"Thanks Kimi" he smiled. He was very happy.

**AFTER GRADUATION**

All of them have their awards for the school year and outside they got their photos taken.

"Group photo" said Didi. So Tommy, Kimi, Chuckie, Lil and Phil, Angelica and Susie and even Kameron got together for a photo.

"From this day forward we will be known as the Rugrats" announced Tommy. He then looked at Kimi and smiled. She left him, came back and is now graduated. Life is just getting better for the two of them.

**THREE YEARS LATER**

Tommy and Kimi were 23 and they were both at a train station. They went on a camping trip for the winter and they were waiting for their train which was delayed in three hours and to kill time, they looked around the railway station. They soon went on a footbridge and down below was an old but eye catching restored steam locomotive awaiting on a tour train. The engines was beautiful and gave a smoky aurora for Tommy and Kimi with such great romance. At last Tommy spoke up.

"Kimi, we have been together for the past thirteen years and I just like to say..." but he was interrupted by Kimi.

"You're breaking up with me!" she shouted. "I trusted you and you found someone else! Who is it Lil?" he scolded.

"What no!" said Tommy. "Look Kimi, I love you so much, much more than Lil, I don't want you to leave me again like you did to me five years ago. I want you in my life forever and ever until we die" he said.

"Kimi Wattanabe-Finster" he said while being on one knee.

"Will you marry me?" he asked showing her the box with a 5 carrot golden ring. Kimi's eye popped wide with wonder. Tears were streaming down her face in joy.

"Yes oh yes Tommy yes I want to be in your life" she said hugging him tightly. And so Tommy put the ring on her finger. Tommy was so happy he soon shouted.

"I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!" he shouted. "WE'RE GETTING MARRIED" the voice was so loud that the steam locomotive whistled in happiness for Tommy and Kimi and every passenger clapped and cheered. Tommy's life is now great. He got Kimi back and now he's going to marry her. His Broken Heart is now Restored.

E.O.C 10

Well that's the end on 'Broken Hearts Restored'. The next story will be called 'A TP+KF Wedding' setting the story of this wonderful couple. To all the Tommy and Lil fans please don't flame. Well tune to the next fan fiction of Tommy and Kimi. See you later!


End file.
